


That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles

by eva6



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Pinkie Pie and Pumpkin Cake do some baking together.





	That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles

"Hey, Pumpkin."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna bake something?"

"Sure!,Why not?"

"So, What are we baking?"

"Cookies!, You silly pony."

\-----

Several minutes later.....

"That was successful, huh?"

"Yeah, These Cookies taste delicious."

Both ponies seem proud of their accomplishment.


End file.
